


We've Got Time (I locked the door)

by wiccanstiel



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy Dyer being lovely, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Making Out, as usual, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera's human now. Simone isn't. They work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Time (I locked the door)

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely friend [Joan](http://www.thumbsinthefridge.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> she noticed there was a severe lack of femslash. i'm here to remedy that situation.

“Jesus, Simone.” she gasped, almost giggled, as Simone attacked her neck, sucking and biting and licking. She had her pressed up against the wall of the bungalow, all alone, door locked so Amy wouldn’t barge in and interrupt them.

She pulled up from the warm flesh for a moment, brushing back her hair before pressing slower kisses to the side of her neck, tendons straining under her harsh breathing. She nipped Kiera’s ear and whispered, “How does it feel?”

“It–it feels–it feels so hot.” she mumbled, giving out a breathy gasp when Simone latched onto her collarbone, sucking harshly before soothing it with her tongue, unlatching the straps of Kiera’s overalls. “It feels so good.”

Feeling. That was something Kiera could do again.

Simone was determined to take full advantage of it.

She pulled on the overalls until they were resting on Kiera’s waist, pushing her maroon shirt up her chest and kissing down her sternum, smiling at her hitched breaths before lightly biting the side of her tits. Her grin grew wider when she heard the _fwump_ of her heavy overcoat hitting the ground and a breathy moan, Kiera’s hands fumbling to push her overalls down but stopping as Simone stepped up, pushing a thigh between her trembling legs and letting her grind down.

Deft fingers unhooked her bra and slid it off with her shirt, and she was bolder when their lips met again, tongues and teeth clashing but neither of them minding.

“Simone.” Kiera moaned, tugging on her sweater. Simone was bemused by her enthusiasm, almost forgetting she was dead and therefore unable to feel anything when hands tangled in her hair and _tugged_. “Please.”

She slowed her grinding and writhed, grabbing Simone’s wrist and shoving it between her legs, letting her feel what Simone assumed was some sort of unbearable heat, because Kiera herself stroked a hand up her stomach, slipping it under her overalls while maintaining eye contact. Her eyes fluttered and her head tilted back, a high moan rising from her throat, and Simone simply stared, unable to comprehend how utterly blessed she was to be given something so beautiful.

She leaned down and lapped at one of her nipples, tits fitting perfectly in her hands, and sucked on it, tongue swirling as Kiera’s moans rose higher. There was a pause and she looked up, Kiera’s hand in her hair again and pulling her off, both hands framing her face as she kissed her hungrily.

“Christ, you’re a fuckin’ tease.” Her hair was in wisps about her flushed cheeks, and Simone couldn’t help but voice what she was thinking.

“And you’re beautiful.” she responded, looking into Kiera’s eyes to make sure she understood–her wonderful, _real_ brown eyes–and grinned when she pushed her overalls off, finally kicking off her shoes with it. All she was standing in was a pair of white lace panties with a growing wet spot, and Simone must have been staring too long, because Kiera turned around and pushed her ass out, wiggling around like she wanted something.

Simone was familiar with this game though, and she draped her body over Kiera’s hand reaching around and rubbing her through her panties in a way she knew would tear Kiera to pieces. Already she was panting, all high pitched whines and shuddering hips as she rocked back into Simone’s body.

“Please–please, Simone, please–ah!” She jumped in her arms as Simone slipped her hand inside, feeling how slick she was like she was wearing two pairs of gloves. Still, she was rather impressed, decided she deserved it–the panties were slowly pulled down her shaking legs, and she kissed her all the way down as she settled on her knees, kneading her cheeks before spreading her wide open, admiring the way she glistened, the way her slick was already beginning to coat her outer lips, covered only in fine, dirty blonde hairs. She dipped and turned so her back was to the wall and dove in, licking a wide stripe on her cunt.

Sometimes, she truly wished she could _taste_ her, know the way Keira’s most intimate places felt like on her tongue, whether she was salty, or sweet, or a salty-sweet- _Kiera_ like she thought. She tried, god how she tried, burying her face in her cunt and licking and sucking like her life depended on it, enjoying every single one of Kiera’s cries. She was holding her hips in a death grip as she licked over Kiera’s clit, tongue flicking faster as she yelled a chorus of “Oh!”’s.

“Simone–I’m–I can’t–” her words were rushed and her legs were shaking badly, one more strong suck from Simone and she was falling; her legs having given out. She was too out of breath to really laugh, and Simone kissed her again, lifting her up with her legs wrapped around her waist and carried her to the bed.

This time was a bit slower, but she still surged up with hands gripping her hair at the roots, twitching with each stroke of her tongue. Simone’s hands roamed across her body, nails running gently over her skin and relishing the high whine she got in return, smirking as she feels Kiera’s thighs twitch and clench about her head. Her spine’s arching and Simone stops for a moment, just enough to get a frustrated huff and push back to her cunt, waiting until she meets Kiera’s eyes to lean forward again.

This time she keeps her gaze, eyes fluttering but not closing. Her stomach’s twitching like she’s holding back and Simone goes all out, licking and sucking and nipping just the way she likes it and she’s crying out, head thrown back, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, please yes, pl _ease–_ ” body undulating, rolling her hips into Simon’s mouth until there’s a gush of slick and she gasps sharply, back arching, hand tugging on her own hair as she gives sharp, small thrusts on Simone’s tongue–

–and it’s like time finally restarts itself, Kiera collapsing back onto the bed, huffing in air, chest flushed and eyes unfocused. Her hand slides easily out of Simon’s hair and she smiles blearily at her when she crawls a bit up her body, resting her head on her breasts.

“Hello.” Kiera murmurs, a smile drawing up the corners of her mouth. She giggles, hand wiping at Simone’s wet chin. “I made a mess of you.”

“I don’t care.” She states, smiling back.

“And you’re still in your sweater!” She says indignantly, tugging at the wool.

“I’d get you cold. I’m not alive like you are.”

Kiera’s smile softens, and she runs a hand through Simone’s hair again. “I don’t care either.”

There’s a moment where they simply smile at each other, and then someone clears their throat in the doorway.

“Um, not to bother,” Amy grins as Kiera scrambles to cover herself with the blankets and Simone wipes a bit at her mouth. “But the front door’s locked, why is that? I had to get in through the back.”

The silence is deafening as Amy slowly puts the pieces together, staring at the clothing at the floor and suddenly blushing. “Oh! Well, you could’ve put a sock on the doorknob or something! Give a girl some warning!” she scoffs, pulling the door to the bedroom closed with a bang.

Simone and Kiera stare at each other for a second before Kiera breaks, giggling and pulling Simone back into her arms. Really, she couldn’t have been luckier.


End file.
